Nightmare Fuel
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: 7th : "Instructions."
1. 13th

The thirteenth floor

* * *

Berbeda suatu tempat, pasti berbeda pula keyakinan yang mereka miliki. Apapun itu, baik berhubungan dengan hal buruk atau sebaliknya. Umumnya semua itu berakar kuat hingga menjadi rahasia umum yang hanya bisa kau dengar dari orang-orang terdekat atau peduli dengan nasib macam apa yang akan kau alami jika harus berhadapan dengan hal yang mereka yakini tersebut.

Kaai Yuki adalah seorang gadis kecil berusia Sembilan tahun yang memiliki kepribadian mudah bergaul. Keluarganya tinggal di sebuah _condominium _di mana angka tiga belas sama sekali tidak dicantumkan di deretan angka lantai-lantainya ─tepatnya di lantai ke dua puluh satu. Keluarga kecil yang hanya terdiri dari ayah ibu dan seorang anak perempuan mereka.

Suatu malam, Yuki tengah menunggu di lobi sepulang bermain dari rumah Ryuuto, teman dekatnya. Dia memperhatikan jam digital yang tertampil di sudut kanan atas layar _LCD_ ponsel lipat miliknya dan mendapati bahwa waktu telah menunjuk angka dua belas lebih dua menit. Mungkin terdengar sangat tidak biasa bagi anak seusianya untuk pulang selarut itu, meskipun kediaman teman dekatnya tersebut berada di lantai satu.

Sedikit cemas, tentu saja. Yuki pun kemudian segera menghubungi mamanya agar turun menjemputnya. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah dan siap menerima omelan apapun jika sekiranya wanita itu sungguh-sungguh merasa jengkel karena ulahnya.

Suara nada sambung berganti gumaman dari seorang wanita yang mengantuk akhirnya terdengar dari ponsel yang dia dekatkan ke telinga setelah sepuluh detik menunggu. Gadis kecil itu melirik sekilas ke arah lift di samping tempatnya duduk.

"Mama, bisakah mama turun menjemput Yuki? Yuki sekarang berada di depan lift lobi, Yuki takut naik lift sendirian." pintanya.

"Oh, baiklah sayang, tunggu di sana ya." Jawab suara dari seberang dengan intonasi lembut disusul suara seorang laki-laki yang bertanya _'apakah itu dari putri kita?' _sebelum panggilannya terputus.

Gadis kecil itu pun menghela napas lega karena dia sama sekali tidak mengusik waktu tidur kedua orang tuanya seperti yang dia kira. Dan sekarang, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya…

"_Ding!"_

Ah, menyambut sang mama yang telah datang dari balik lift. Dengan senyuman riang, gadis itu segera menggenggam jemari mama yang dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Lift pun mulai bergerak naik setelah pintu di belakangnya telah benar-benar tertutup rapat. Mereka berdua mulai melewati lantai satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima dan seterusnya. Hingga sampai di mana penunjuk pintu menyala di angka dua belas dan Yuki perlahan-lahan mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menuding angka setelahnya dengan telunjuk jari.

"Mama, di sini." Ucapnya lirih, "setiap kali Yuki melewati lantai ini, Yuki merasa bahwa udara menjadi semakin sesak dan lebih dingin."

Lalu dia pun mengangkat wajahnya, berharap sang mama akan meyakinkan dirinya dengan berkata, _"Tenang sayang, Mama ada di sini."_ Namun…

Gadis itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata menatap sosok asing di depannya. Wanita itu sama sekali bukan mamanya.

Fakta. Dia memang mirip Miu (MEW), istri Hiyama Kiyoteru ─papanya. Tetapi mama yang dia kenali memiliki mata yang hitam dan indah, bukan tidak sama sekali. Kulitnya memang putih, tapi tidak sepucat ini. Dia juga memiliki gaun tidur berwarna senada dengan kulitnya yang menawan tersebut, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada sepasang kaki menahan beban tubuhnya yang tegap berdiri.

Terkejut, panik dan ketakutan. Gadis itu hanya bisa jatuh tersungkur melebarkan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca di sudut lift, sementara wanita misterius tadi merunduk mendekatkan parasnya yang mengerikan.

"_**Apakah aku tampak seperti mamamu, sayang?**_"

Dan keesokan harinya, lift tersebut dibuka paksa oleh petugas keamanan setelah menyaksikan sebuah rekaman CCTV ─di mana kamera itu merekam bagaimana seorang gadis kecil berlari masuk ke dalam pintu lift yang terbuka sendiri dan tubuhnya digilas oleh lift yang baru turun dari lantai atas sesaat setelahnya.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**13th  
**

**Story adaption © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**A****daption ©** Happygirlforever [_wattpad_]

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supranatural / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**


	2. I Can't Find You

"Gakupo," gadis berambut gulali itu memanggil nama pemuda di sampingnya. Sorotan manik merah jambu sama sekali tidak beralih dari jalan raya yang tampak selebar penggaris kayu dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini. Angin berhembus liar menerbangkan helai-helai rambut, mencakar gendang telinga, namun tak sedikitpun dia bergeming.

Hanya jemari-jemari saja yang mengunci erat kokohnya telapak tangan dari sang kekasih.

Mereka berdua telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jalinan kasih yang tak mendapat restu karena perseteruan pribadi antara kedua orang tua mereka. Klise dan murahan memang karena masih ada saja beberapa orang yang tanpa sadar mengulang drama Romeo dan Juliet ─tapi memang begitulah adanya. Hanya saja perbedaan mereka terletak di saat pemuda bersurai ungu itu hampir kehilangan kepalanya, sementara gadis yang dia cintai dipaksa menenggak racun oleh ayah mereka masing-masing.

Bagi mereka, lebih baik mereka tidak ada daripada harus bersama ─Klan Kamui tidak akan pernah menerima klan Megurine, itulah alasannya. Bahkan kedua pihak tak segan mengutus para bawahan untuk melacak keberadaan mereka berdua dan melenyapkannya saat itu juga. Seperti saat ini.

"Jika memang kita harus mati," gadis itu meneguk ludah dan air mata yang berkubang di ujung batang tenggorokan, "Aku tak mau kita mati tanpa ku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali.".

Namun, jawab, orang gila mana ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan cara tragis seperti jatuh dari ketinggian seratus satu lantai dan membiarkan isi kepalanya berserakan di jalanan sampai-sampai membuat beberapa kendaraan tergelincir saat menginjaknya? Ide bunuh diri seperti itu tak terlintas di kepalanya. Apapun bentuknya ─tidak satu pun. Itu hanya ide absurd dari sebagian wanita yang lebih mudah menggunakan perasaan dari pada pikiran rasional. Tololnya, lelaki itu menurut saja. Cinta memang bisa membuatmu bergerak tanpa berpikir dua kali, yah, sepertinya hal itu berlaku padanya.

Dengan gaya tarik gravitasi yang mulai menarik tubuh sedikit demi sedikit ketika hitungan mundur mencapai angka satu, perlahan-lahan iris berwarna jingga terbelalak. Tubuhnya telah miring dua puluh derajat. Dalam waktu yang krisis tersebut jika dia tidak segera mengubah keputusannya, sudah pasti mustahil untuk menemukan kesempatan kedua.

Terdorong oleh insting yang menjerit nyaring di kepalanya, dalam waktu yang berjalan begitu lambat tersebut, dia tarik kembali tangan yang tergenggam di jemari wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Mengayunkannya ke sebuah jendela yang terbuka dan bergelantungan di sana. Sementara gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Tubuhnya melesat jatuh, terbang bebas mengecil ditelan jarak.

Lalu yang terdengar adalah suara klakson saling bersahut-sahutan dan bercak warna merah yang mana pasti tampak begitu mengerikan jika dia turun dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Adrenalin mulai terpompa tak terkendali begitu juga dengan aliran laju darah. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh mulai gemetar.

* * *

Senja sore di hari yang sama, lelaki itu hanya bisa merenung dan berseteru dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa dia berubah pikiran? ─dan─ mengapa juga dia harus mengikuti ide gilanya? Semua itu berputar-putar bagai turbin kencang menyeret sekelilingnya hingga semua memburam menjadi kilatan cahaya kelap-kelip yang berlarian mengitarinya. Warna-warna bercampur aduk, melukis dunia menjadi dimensi abstrak.

"Malam ini dia akan datang menjemputmu." Bisik sosok wanita berpakaian hitam berkerudung senada yang secara misterius muncul dari balik punggungnya. Tatapannya begitu datar, tajam dan dingin ─cukup manjur untuk membuat rasa waspada dan bersalah yang lelaki itu pendam berubah bentuk menjadi keringat dingin di permukaan kulit ketika saling bertatap muka.

"Apa maksu─"

"Karena dia terjatuh dalam posisi kepala hancur menghantam tanah," lelaki itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Siapapun wanita ini, dia tampak mengetahui sangkut pautnya dalam kematian kekasihnya. "Maka dia akan menghampirimu dengan kondisi sama seperti saat itu." lanjutnya kemudian, dan mulai berjalan melalui Gakupo, membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum kembali lenyap entah kemana.

* * *

_"Jika kau ingin selamat, bersembunyilah di balik alas tidurmu, pejamkan mata dan jangan pernah membukanya hingga esok mentari tiba. Jika kau memang tidak percaya, jangan menyesal. Tidak seujung kuku jari pun kau akan bisa membalas dendam padaku, seumpama kau bernasib sama seperti dia." _Terdengar gila bagi Kamui Gakupo? Tentu saja. Tetapi apa yang tengah terjadi di kediaman besar klan Kamui membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikuti saran yang dia terima dari perempuan misterius sore tadi.

Suara penjaga yang menjerit kemudian lenyap, satu-persatu terdengar di berbagai sudut bangunan berarsitektur kuno tersebut ─begitu lewat pukul dua belas tengah malam. Ada yang memohon, menangis atau melakukan perlawanan dengan teriakan lantang ─meskipun ujung-ujungnya suara mereka teredam juga.

_**"Ztch..." **_

**_"__Kau ada di mana..." _**

_**"Ptzchh..." **_

**_"Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu..." _**

_**"Ztch..." **_

**_"Kau ada di mana..."_**

**____****"Ptzchh..."**

**_"Aku tak bisa menemukanmu..." _**

_**"Ptzchh..."**_

**_"Kau ada di mana..." _**

_**"Ztch..."**_

**_"Aku tidak bisa_ _menemukanmu...__"_**

Itu adalah suara seorang perempuan sedang menyeret kepalanya menggunakan tubuh yang melayang terbalik di udara. Lelaki itu tak perlu melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Cukup menebak dari bunyi aneh serta suara serak dan berat dari pita suara yang tidak utuh tersebut, sudah pasti lebih dari cukup untuk memberi gambaran liar bagi imajinasinya.

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Mengulang kata-kata yang sama tanpa henti dari bibir yang mungkin ─atau juga sudah pasti─ berbeda dari bentuk semula.

_**"Ptzchh..."**_

**_"Kau ada di mana..." _**

_**"Ztch..."**_

**_"Aku tidak bisa_ _menemukanmu...__"_**

* * *

Keesokan pagi, tampak wanita berkerudung hitam berjalan-jalan di dalam kediaman Kamui. Ekspresi datar yang melekat di wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali meski berbagai mayat berpenampilan mengerikan bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Tujuan akhir wanita itu hanya satu, kamar dari si pemuda berambut sewarna langit senja tanpa mega yang kemarin dia jumpai.

Dan di sanalah, Di balik sebuah pintu di ujung lorong barat bangunan, dia dapati satu-satunya mayat yang membusuk hingga mustahil bisa dikenali selain surai-surai keunguan yang rontok dari kepalanya. Dia bersimpuh di dekat mayat itu mengamatinya sekilas.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya. Jangan pernah membuka mata hingga esok hari." ucapnya, kemudian mendongakkan kepala pada satu sosok yang melekat di atas langit-langit. "Tapi sepertinya, kau memang mengubah pikiranmu kali ini." dan dia pun kembali lenyap begitu saja.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, akan selalu ada pesan yang ditinggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat berbahagia Megurine Luka."

_.  
_

_._

_._

**_"Terima kasih, nona Merli."_**

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**I Can't Find You  
**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Adaption © ****HappyGirlForever [_wattpad_]**  


**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supernatural / (undefined yet)**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


	3. Someone

Kagamine Yohio dan Lily adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah menjalani lima belas tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Selama rentang waktu tersebut mereka telah memiliki sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang terlahir kembar. Nama kedua buah hati mereka adalah Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin yang sekarang telah menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Len tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang pemberani dan selalu menjaga saudara perempuannya, sedangkan Rin, karena selalu mendapat perhatian lebih oleh setiap anggota keluarganya, menjadi sedikit manja.

Ayah ibu serta saudara lelakinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sebab bagi mereka hal itu wajar-wajar saja mengingat Rin adalah anak perempuan. Bukankah gadis perempuan berwajah manis seperti Rin umumnya berkepribadian seperti itu?

Seiring waktu berjalan, tidak terasa keduanya telah berusia tiga belas tahun. Itu berarti mereka sudah tidak diperkenankan lagi tidur di ruangan yang sama. Namun, masih saja gadis itu tidak mau tidur sendirian di kamarnya. Jika malam tiba, dia akan merengek pada ayah atau ibunya untuk tidur bersamanya. Atau juga Len, yang mana akan membuat bocah itu gelagapan dan semburat merah jambu sedikit menyembul di pipinya.

Hal itu sudah menjadi pertanda bagi kedua orang tua mereka bahwa sang anak laki-laki sudah mulai mengerti perbedaan mencolok antara dirinya dan saudara perempuannya, dan itu tak bisa dianggap remeh jika mereka ingin keduanya tumbuh layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Saudara kembar memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat satu sama lain bukan? akan berdampak sangat mengerikan jika hal itu tidak diarahkan dengan baik.

Pada akhirnya, malam ini pun mau tidak mau sang istri harus menghela napasnya demi memenuhi keinginan putri semata wayang mereka. Sang suami hanya bisa mengangguk, diikuti setiap anggota keluarga yang lain kembali masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Kecuali si istri, tentu saja.

Menggeliat ke kanan. Menggeliat ke kiri. Kagamine Yohio sama sekali tidak bisa tidur pulas di ranjang yang sudah lama terasa terlalu luas untuknya tidur sendiri. Dia rindu adanya seseorang yang bisa dia peluk selain dua buah guling kapuk. Hingga sampai di mana dia hampir menyerah oleh rasa kantuk, akhirnya dia mulai merasakan tempat tidurnya merunduk karena ada tambahan beban.

"Maaf sayang, putri kita memintaku untuk mengisahkan sebuah dongeng untuknya." ucapnya seraya menyelinap di balik selimut, menatap mata suaminya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan telapak tangan di ujung pundak istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Turuti saja kemauannya, aku memaklumi jika gadis kecil kita memang sedikit rewel kalau sudah berurusan dengan ranjangnya." pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Papa! Mama!"

Teriakan panik Rin membuat keduanya saling menjauhkan diri saat itu juga. Lily sedikit murung, sedangkan Yohio segera bangkit dan meminta istrinya agar tetap di kamar mereka.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Yohio setelah membuka pintu kamar putrinya. Dia menghampiri gadis itu lalu duduk di sampingnya, membelai rambut pirang tanpa ikatan pita dan jepit rambut seperti yang biasa Rin kenakan, dan mencoba membuatnya agar kembali tenang. "Kenapa berteriak?"

Gadis itu segera memutar tubuhnya, memeluk erat sang ayah sambil terisak. "A-ada... ada seseorang di bawah ranjang, Papa. Rin takut."

"Seseorang?" ulang Yohio seraya mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum dan kembali mengelus gadis kecil yang menempel seperti bayi koala padanya. "itu hanya imajinasimu saja, sayang. Sekarang tidurlah, Papa akan menjagamu dan memastikan seseorang itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Tapi...", gadis itu akhirnya bersedia melepaskan diri, kepalanya merunduk dengan pipi masih basah oleh jejak air mata, "Rin ingin papa memastikan dulu kalau seseorang itu tidak akan mengganggu Rin." pintanya.

Yohio menghela napas, dia mengangguk pelan dan berkata 'Baiklah, sayang.' seraya merunduk di lantai dan bertumpu pada kedua kaki serta tangannya untuk mengecek kolong ranjang anak gadis semata wayangnya. Dan begitu dia membuka rumbai-rumbai yang menghalangi.

"Ri-Rin...?!" suara lelaki itu tercekat di tenggorokan saat mendapati Rin, Rin yang lain, ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu sempat mengira dia adalah Len, karena tanpa kuncir rambutnya dia tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan saudarinya. Namun semua anggapan itu berubah saat gadis itu menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, disertai suara rintihan lirih yang parau dan terbata-terbata ketika berkata,

"Pa-papa... a-ada... seseorang di atas ranjangku." tidak salah lagi, suara itu memang suara anak perempuan, putrinya sendiri, Kagamine Rin.

Lalu, siapakah yang saat ini berada di atas tempat tidurnya? Pria itu sama sekali belum sempat melihat wajah anak perempuan itu secara langsung sejak dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan begitu dia kembali mendongakkan kepala...

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Someone  
**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supernatural / (undefined yet)**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


	4. Contamination

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah tentang seorang anak perempuan yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan dan kekerasan teman-temannya? Dia dijauhi dan dikucilkan. Dibiarkan duduk di sudut ruangan, kecuali mereka butuh bahan tertawaan dan pelampiasan emosi yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya sama sekali. Dia dipukuli, ditendang, dicaci-maki, diludahi. Hingga tidak ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang tidak pernah luput dari lebam.

Dia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Terlalu pengecut untuk mengadu. Selebihnya, dia terlalu sendiri untuk bisa menarik simpati orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hingga hari di mana dia menghilang dan tidak kembali, tidak ada satupun peduli padanya.

Apakah dia sudah mati? Tidak seorang pun tahu, lebih-lebih menjadikannya topik pembicaraan.

Jika benar, apakah dia mati terbunuh? Ataukah karena dia sendiri yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Mungkinkah juga, nasib buruk yang membuatnya berakhir lebih cepat di usianya yang terbilang terlalu muda?

Sayang. Semua praduga itu meleset dari fakta ketika dia kembali dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda dari semula. Aura yang terpancar dari gadis berkuncir dua itu tampak begitu lain dari biasanya. Seolah-olah, menghilangnya dia dari kehidupan orang-orang yang mengacuhkannya telah membuat sosoknya bermetamorfosa. Dia tampak begitu anggun, begitu cantik, begitu menggoda, begitu asing hingga anak laki-laki disekitarnya mengalami kesulitan untuk mendefinisikan eksistensinya.

Sedangkan gadis-gadis memasang wajah geram karena mereka telah dibuat takluk dalam sehari, dan hanya bisa menjunjung satu sama lain meski tidak ada lagi lawan jenis yang menoleh untuk memuji.

"Hatsune _san_!" bentak seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap sependek pangkal kepala. Kedua telapak tangannya menggebrak bangku anak perempuan yang sama sekali tidak merasa terusik dengan suara bernada lantang penuh ancaman tersebut. Dia hanya mendongakkan wajah dengan gerakan pelan, secara bersamaan memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan mengangkat alis. Meremehkan.

"Oh, Sakine _san_ rupanya?" sederet kalimat kecil dari bibir merah jambu yang ujungnya tersungging. Gadis di hadapannya menjadi semakin geram, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli, bahkan secara terang-terangan bersikap seperti dia hanyalah lalat di matanya seraya melanjutkan kembali membaca sebuah _light novel_ yang dia letakkan di atas meja bangku.

_"Plak!_" suara dari tindak kekerasan yang sedikit terasa seperti sebuah nostalgia. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tidak membalas, memaki atau berusaha membela diri sama sekali. Dia hanya diam saat wajahnya terayun begitu kuat hingga bisa mengibaskan kunciran rambutnya. Yang berbeda, kali ini dia tersenyum, bukan merintih menahan perih.

"Beraninya kau mencium Kaito Shion!" ucap wanita itu dengan nada jauh dari kata sopan. Kerutan-kerutan terbentuk di antara kedua matanya yang menyorot tajam seperti elang. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring urat-urat nadi dan otot berkontraksi mengikuti peningkatan tensi darah akibat emosi. Tanpa memberi kesempatan berbicara pada gadis tak tahu diri yang berani mendekati kekasihnya, dia cengkeram kerah dari seragam yang dia kenakan serta mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga gadis itu bisa mendengar gemeletuk rahang-rahang yang seolah tidak sabar untuk mencabik-cabik daging mentah.

"Hm, jadi itu alasannya?" sikap yang tak pernah ditunjukkan gadis itu membuat teman-teman satu kelasnya tercengang tidak percaya. Tidak ada rengekan, tidak ada isakan, bahkan kata maaf dan memohon ampun sama sekali tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Hanya bulatan berwarna emerald bening menatap balik manik coklat tepat di depannya tanpa bergeming. Menyipit. Lebih tepat lagi kalau dikatakan bahwa dia melihat gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya seperti mengasihani anjing kecil yang ditelantarkan di tepi jalan.

"Tenang Sakine _san," _desahnya kemudian. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah jendela dan memberi isyarat agar orang yang masih terbakar emosi ini mengikuti kemana arah bola matanya bergulir.

Kaito Shion, anak laki-laki dalam balutan _gakuran_ rapi yang sedang dia ungkit-ungkit dan permasalahkan dengan si gadis Hatsune, menatapnya dengan kata-kata _"Dirimu tak lebih dari sampah."_ terpancar dari ekspresi wajahnya. Dia hanya berdiri di sana dan mengamati perilaku bar-bar dari orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Sejenak kemudian berpaling, dan berlalu pergi menjauhi ruang kelas tersebut.

Bayangan horor menaungi wajah gadis bernama lengkap Sakine Meiko tersebut. Persendian tubuhnya terasa keras membatu sedangkan rahangnya bergetar tidak karuan. Sampai saat ini, yang lelaki itu tahu hanyalah Sakine Meiko termasuk dari gadis-gadis manis sepantaran mereka. Melihat kelakuan tak jauh beda dari orang-orang tak bertata krama barusan, pasti akan mengubah sudut pandang lelaki itu padanya jika dibiarkan.

Gelagapan, dia pun melepas cengkeramannya pada Hatsune, mengancamnya dengan kata-kata _"Awas kau nanti, aku bersumpah akan menyiksamu lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan." _kemudian berlalu pergi mengejar sosok yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari jarak pandangnya sambil berteriak, memintanya berhenti seraya memanggil nama depan pemuda itu.

Sungguh. Bagi seorang Hatsune, Hatsune Miku, ancaman semacam itu bukan lagi hal yang perlu dia pendam dan biarkan meradang membakar hati. Justru, sekarang inilah saat di mana dia bisa menyenandungkan lagu-lagu bernuansa gembira karena hari pembalasan yang dia nanti telah tiba.

* * *

_'Kurang ajar!'_

Gadis itu mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, memompa adrenalin dalam darahnya. Tapi tetap saja, Shion Kaito masih terlampau jauh dari gapaian tangannya. Dia terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Melewati lorong-lorong Yamaha _Gakuen_ yang penuh sesak oleh murid-murid sejak bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring sepuluh menit sebelumnya. Gadis itu tak tahu kemana pemuda itu, atau sampai di mana pemuda itu akan berhenti menjauh.

_'Kurang ajar! Wanita jalang! Kau akan mati mengenaskan di tanganku!'_

Mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, yah, sepertinya dia memang berniat mengkonversi emosi menjadi tambahan energi. Derap kakinya semakin menggila meski seluruh tubuh semakin letih terasa. Dia pun tak peduli lagi pada siapa atau apa yang telah ditabraknya. Bahkan di mana sekarang dia berada dia juga tak tahu, sebab terlalu fokus pada siluet yang seolah melayang di awang-awang dan terus menjauh. Ganjil? Tentu saja, tetapi akal gadis itu telah tertutup rapat oleh hati yang tengah buta.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah gudang tak terpakai di suatu letak di bangunan lama.

Lelaki itu berada di ujung ruangan, menundukkan kepala, berdiri seolah menunggu kemunculan gadis itu di hadapannya. Dan dia pun tersenyum, sementara gadis itu tampak kebingungan untuk menjelaskan apa yang disebutnya kesalah-pahaman.

"Tidak apa-apa, Meiko." sela lelaki itu begitu dirinya telah berdiri satu jengkal di depan Meiko. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari karena terus berbicara berbelit-belit dan menatap lantai di ujung sepatunya. Yang dia rasakan kemudian hanyalah lelaki itu melingkarkan tangan dan mengunci tubuhnya dalam dekapan. Bibir mereka menyatu sementara jemari pemuda itu mencengkeram erat kepalanya.

Sejenak, gadis itu hanyut oleh suasana. Hingga sampai akhirnya dia merasa ada yang salah ketika sesuatu menggeliat-geliat keluar dari tenggorokan Kaito, menyentuh lidahnya, lalu memaksa masuk ke kerongkongan. Napasnya tersenggal karena bersusah payah menelan apapun itu yang terlanjur berada terlalu jauh di dalam mulutnya. Kabar buruknya, bukan hanya ada satu. Dua, tiga, empat, lima, dan dia tak tahu berapa lagi begitu rasa sakit mulai dia rasakan. Dari perutnya, dari dalam rongga dadanya, kepalanya.

Semua itu membuatnya memberontak. Namun tentu saja sia-sia karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga, ditambah kekuatan Kaito yang tiba-tiba terasa jauh diatas rata-rata. Kedua tangan yang terkunci terus memukul-mukul dan mendorong lemah. Hingga pada akhirnya hanya ada gerakan kedutan saja sampai berhenti sama sekali.

* * *

Hari yang indah. Sangat-sangat indah. Sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, Hatsune Miku hampir tidak pernah merasakan kesenangan. Dirinya di sekolah dan di rumah tidak jauh beda nasibnya. Sebagai sansak tinju bagi orang-orang kurang waras yang entah kenapa ditakdirkan hidup di sekitarnya.

Tapi mulai hari ini, semua kutukan itu telah lenyap. Dia dihormati, di elu-elu kan, dipuja dan ditakuti. Dia begitu menikmati bagaimana seisi sekolah porak poranda oleh para lelaki yang tiba-tiba berubah tak jauh beda dengan zombie di dalam cerita fiksi. Mereka bergerak begitu cepat dan gesit, bahkan mampu merayap di langit-langit. Para wanita yang mereka jumpai akan mereka kejar sampai dapat. Begitu mereka tertangkap, tubuh mereka akan diisi oleh larva, kemudian dibiarkan sekarat begitu saja.

Makhluk-makhluk seperti belatung tersebut perlahan-lahan akan memakan habis daging dan organ dalam mereka, sebelum menjadi kepompong dan berubah menjadi serangga sejenis kecoa seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa. Di mana serangga-serangga tersebut kemudian mulai menghasilkan serat-serat jaring yang begitu kuat, dan mulai membangun sekolah Yamaha menjadi kediaman megah bagi induk asli mereka. Yang mana sekarang gadis itu masih mencari-cari, siapa lagi bocah lelaki di sekolah ini yang belum menjadi budaknya, seraya menikmati pemandangan brutal di sekitarnya.

"Hai, maukah kamu mengobrol sejenak denganku? Aku akan memberimu hadiah ciuman loh. Kamu pasti akan sangat menyesal jika menolak kebaikan hati gadis manis sepertiku."

* * *

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Contamination  
**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Adaptation © Bacterial Contamination PV  
**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Sci-Fi / Horror**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**

* * *

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah lab rahasia di bawah jantung kota, seorang pria bersetelan hitam dan mengenakan _beanie_ di kepalanya mengamati kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang sampel. Dia mengusap-usap lubang hidungnya yang terusik oleh bau menyengat di sekitarnya. Mayat-mayat kehilangan tangan, kaki, kepala, bahkan isi perut bergelimpangan di sana-sini. Sungguh, dia mengumpati betapa ceroboh sekali pegawai baru yang memberi makan sang "Ratu".

"Ha~ah, ck... Tonio, siapa saja korban tewas di sini?" desahan malas lelaki tersebut seraya bertanya pada rekan yang sedang memegang sebuah file di tangannya.

"Entahlah Yuuma,"Lelaki yang dia panggil Tonio hanya mengendikkan bahu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena panorama penuh bercak darah melingkupi ruangan di mana mereka berdua sekarang ini berdiri . "bagian tubuh mereka berhamburan di mana-mana. Yang pasti di antara mereka adalah Dr. Alfred Frankenstein dan rekan perempuannya, Annie McKernie, menurut laporan dari tim forensik yang barusan ku terima."


	5. Friends Forever

Mengapa kau selalu bersi keras mencari keberadaanku?

Kau tahu, kau takkan pernah menemukanku jika aku memang tidak menginginkannya. Aku adalah bagian dari malam... dan yah, aku selalu ada di sini. Aku suka sekali memperhatikanmu. Kau yang selalu menggigil saat ku melintasi kamarmu. Kau yang berjengit ketika aku merayap di balik selimut tidurmu. Kau yang tersenggal bermandi peluh. Kau...

Kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sekitarmu. Sungguh betapa manisnya hal itu.

Kau bisa merasakan hembusan napasku di tengkukmu, bukan? Kau bisa melihat jemari membusuk ini membelai-belai kulitmu? Oh, kau juga pasti bisa menatap mataku di dalam gelap malam? Ups, aku lupa. Aku tidak memiliki mata dan darah terus menggenang dari sana. Dan, oh, ya, tentu saja kau selalu tahu aku ada di sini. Aku tak pernah beranjak kemanapun, kau paham betul akan kenyataan ini sejak kau masih seorang gadis kecil.

Benar sekali, tepatnya sejak kau menginjak usia lima tahun, kedua manik indah itu telah bisa melihatku, Azuki.

Kau akan menjerit, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarmu agar mengikuti arah di mana telunjuk gemetaran itu meminta. Mencoba bersembunyi dariku di antara lipatan kedua lengan sementara dirimu meringkuk dan kepalamu merunduk di sudut ruangan berdinding kayu yang tampak lapuk. Kau terus menjerit dan terisak, bahkan ibumu sendiri pun tak kan bisa menghentikannya meski kau berada di dalam gendongan yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Kau hanya akan kembali tenang ketika dia menekan saklar lampu dan menuangkan cahaya terang ke dunia mu yang menyedihkan, yang mana hal itu membuatku kembali tersudut di keremangan.

Namun itu bukanlah masalah yang perlu kubesar-besarkan. Sebab cepat atau lambat dia juga akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian. Hal tersebut memang tidak terelakkan, Azuki. Dan saat bayangan wanita itu berlalu, saat itu pulalah aku kembali padamu.

Ah, sejak saat itu kau belajar. Bahwa menolak dan mencoba menjauhkanku hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia. Kau mulai berjuang keras untuk mengacuhkanku, meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tak pernah ada. Meski ketika rambutku yang berwarna zaitun menggelitik wajahmu, serta napasku bergemerincing di telingamu, tetap saja kau tidak menghiraukanku.

Dan seiring waktu kau pun semakin mahir dalam melakukannya. Jujur, aku sangat terkesan.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu berbuat demikian. Aku akan selalu berusaha lagi, lagi dan lagi. Supaya kau bisa mengenaliku kembali seperti dulu. Ku awali melalui hal-hal kecil dan sederhana semisal memindahkan sepatu, bola-bola mainan yang menggelinding tanpa sebab di lantai, jendela yang terbuka sendiri di tengah malam. Sayangnya, semua itu terlalu mudah untuk kau abaikan, terlalu sepele untuk kau jelaskan. Indera mu yang istimewa itu sudah tidak lagi sepeka dulu.

Ingatkah kau pada _Shiro_? Makhluk kecil berbulu doyan mengonggong dan begitu lengket padamu? Ibumu bilang dia kabur dari rumah, bukan? Tapi yakinlah pada kata-kataku, makhluk malang itu sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi prima, apalagi sekedar untuk menggerakkan ke empat kakinya. Berlari? jangan bercanda, sudah pasti hal itu mustahil. Kau tahu, dia tidak akan bernasib demikian jika dia mau membungkam mulut kecilnya dan berhenti menyalak padaku.

Oh ya, apa kau juga ingat sahabat dekat masa kecilmu yang bernama Mizki? Gadis yang gemar berbagi permen denganmu? Kau selalu memberinya perhatian, tak pernah sekalipun kau mengacuhkannya. Aku sangat membencinya, tetapi aku juga turut kasihan akan nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Betapa malang untuk gadis tak berdosa sepertinya menjadi korban keganasan anjing gila.

Kau dengar! Anjing gila!

Lagi-lagi, omong kosong semacam itulah yang kau dapati dari bibir ibumu. Kali ini sukses membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga isi perutku terasa ingin berloncatan keluar dari mulutku. Tidakkah itu terlalu menakjubkan untuk dilakukan seekor anjing gila, wajahnya habis tak bersisa, kau tahu? Anjing macam apa bisa melakukannya? Ah, Mungkin juga memang ada anjing yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ironinya, hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah akibat aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Manisnya darah, jeritan yang bisa membuat rambut-rambut halus berdiri, semua itu membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Menyedihkannya, semua usahaku tersebut sama sekali tidak membuatmu mengenaliku.

Kau menjadi orang yang tertutup sejak kejadian itu, menghabiskan waktumu di depan komputer, mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Awalnya, itu adalah kabar yang terdengar sangat amat menggembirakan, sebab kita menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain setelah sekian lama. Kau pun gemar begadang semalaman untuk membuka situs-situs di internet sementara aku mengawasi dari balik pundakmu, mengamatimu mencari-cari cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri yang serba kacau.

Lucunya, di antara beragam cara, kau malah memilih yang paling kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Kau ingat? gantung diri. Kau pernah mencobanya sekali, tetapi tali yang kau gunakan tersentak, bergerak ganjil di luar keinginanmu. Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mendahuluiku. Akulah yang akan menentukan kapan kau boleh pergi. Aku lah yang berhak mencabut nyawamu jika aku menginginkannya.

Hampir tidak ada hal yang berubah sejak saat itu. Tentu saja, seiring waktu berjalan, sekarang ini kau telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita kantoran. Kau pindah dari kediaman orang tuamu, berniat untuk hidup mandiri dan juga hal yang pasti, menjauh dariku. Tidak perlu memasang wajah terharu, Azuki, karena kau memiliki kabar baik, yaitu aku akan ikut bersamamu.

Ah, tetapi, tidak di rumah, tidak juga di apartemen. Sikapmu tetap saja tidak berubah. Membiarkan waktu malammu di lahap oleh layar monitor yang selalu menyala. Hingga tubuhmu mati rasa supaya kau tak perlu merasa tersiksa ketika melalui momen-momen antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Yaitu momen-momen di mana kau menangkap kelebatan bayanganku yang berpindah-pindah antara satu ruangan dengan ruang lainnya, dan kita sejenak saling bertatap mata untuk membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri tegak.

Ah, betapa aku sangat menikmati momen-momen tersebut. Kau melupakanku, namun kau juga masih mengingat bahwa aku selalu berada di sini. Tak pernah jauh darimu.

Terkadang, di sebuah kesempatan kau akan menekan saklar lampu menggunakan segenap keberanian, kemudian mencari-cari keberadaanku. Tentu saja kau takkan bisa menemukanku, pasti kau lupa dengan hal sederhana semacam itu. Itu sedikit menyedihkan bagiku, Azuki.

Namun, ketika kau biarkan kegelapan berkuasa sekali lagi, cobalah kau mencari keberadaanku. Karena aku datang dan pergi bersamanya. Aku adalah bagian darinya.

Selamanya, aku tidak akan pergi. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan pergi sendiri. Dan aku berjanji padamu, suatu malam nanti kau akan bisa melihatku dalam satu kengerian yang utuh sebagai hal terakhir yang bisa kau tahu sepanjang sejarah perjalanan hidupmu.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Friends Forever  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Translation and source ©** InternetJunkie [_wattpad_]

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supranatural / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**


	6. Mayu-Exe (Part 1)

Oke, sebelum aku memulai ceritaku, kenalkan, namaku William Kobayashi. Terdengar aneh, huh? yah, salahkan saja kedua orang tua ku yang dulu sempat sedikit berseteru perihal nama bagi anak laki-laki mereka. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, mereka pasangan berbeda ras dan negara. Ayahku dari inggris dan ibuku asli jepang. Hei, kita sedang tidak mengungkit-ungkit silsilah keluarga, bukan?

Baiklah, lanjut saja. Aku dan kedua temanku, Yuu Ayasaki dan Kyoshiro Manabu, adalah anggota dari grub band yang kami dirikan sejak kelas tiga SMP. Formasi di dalamnya adalah Aku sebagai _bassist, _Kyo memgang peran _guitarist_ lalu Yuu, _k__eyboardist._ Band ku bernama ZOLA Project. Beberapa lagu yang pernah aku buat bersama mereka berdua di antaranya adalah _B__orderless _ dan _Love Drive. _Kami semua merangkap sebagai vokal waktu itu sebelum mencoba meng-_cover_ lagu berjudul _Soar_ yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang _virtual idol _dari _Vocaloid, _sebuah _software _suara sintesis. Hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menggunakan _software _itu sendiri dan berkolaborasi dengannya.

Bisa dibilang, _software_ tersebut seperti melengkapi formasi band kami. Sejak saat itulah, aku mulai keranjingan mengoleksi beberapa _voice bank_ dan mencoba-coba menggunakan mereka. Dan di sinilah, kisah terganjil dalam hidupku berawal.

Waktu itu pukul setengah dua belas malam ketika aku sedang mengutak-atik _voice bank _Galaco versi terbaru. Meng-_cover_ lagu kami untuk mengetes bagaimana hasilnya jika menggunakan suaranya, sambil sesekali mengecek situs jejaring sosial untuk sedikit ber-_chatting_ dengan seorang gadis yang hanya menggunakan CUL sebagai nama untuk akun yang dia miliki. Dia pernah satu kali berkomunikasi denganku menggunakan _webcam. _Tapi setelah dia tahu kalau aku orang yang sibuk mengaransemen lagu, dia pun meminta maaf dan kami berdua kembali menggunakan _chatting _sebagai media.

Waktu itu dia mengenakan _T-shirt _putih dengan garis merah membujur di tengah-tengah. Rambut terikat menggunakan model kuncir tinggi di belakang kepala, dan perkiraanku saat pertama kali bertatap muka adalah dia masih berumur sekitar setahun dari usiaku saat ini. Yah, bisa dikatakan kami sepantaran. Entah yakin atau tidak, dia mengaku rambut berwarna serupa dengan garis di _T-Shirt_ yang dia gunakan saat itu adalah asli, bukan hasil rekayasa untuk sekedar bergaya. Unik bukan?

CUL : [_Nee... _Kobayashi _Kun, _sampai pukul berapa kamu akan begadang? '-'a]

Sementara kepalaku mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu yang telah usai ku setel menggunakan Galaco, sebuah bunyi seperti lonceng kecil dipukul sekali ketuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Saat itu juga ku klik salah satu perangkat _web __browsing_ yang ku _minimize _dan menemukan pesan tersebut menyambutku setelah sekian jeda sejak pesan terakhir ku kirim padanya.

WIL_the_Bio-wulf : [-_-a... mungkin untuk beberapa jam lagi ke depan.]

Ketikku singkat lalu menekan_ enter_. Saat itu juga balasan darinya ku terima. Sebuah gambar animasi kepala bulat dengan mulut berbentuk kotak seperti sedang berteriak dan dua lingkaran mata memutih, yang mana salah satunya berkedut-kedut dan di bagian pelipisnya terdapat garis-garis tegak dalam bayangan hitam seperti di _blur_. Di samping tampilan kecil bernama _emoticon_ itu juga ku dapati tiga yang lain, hanya saja ekspresinya berbeda. Berturut-turut setelahnya adalah wajah menangis, _headbang, _lalu bendera putih.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semua itu. Dia menyerah menemaniku meski ini adalah akhir pekan.

CUL : [Kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan deh, T_T v, _Oyasumi,_ Kobayashi _kun_.]

_CUL has Logged Out._

Bahkan dia langsung _log out_ sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya. Ha ha ha.

Aku pun kembali mendengarkan Galaco melalui _headset_ yang masih tergantung di daun telingaku. Hanya saja, aku mulai mengobrak-abrik dunia maya untuk mencari hal-hal berhubungan dengan _Vocaloid._ Mulai dari video, lagu, sedikit _mini games, _serta aplikasi lain yang sekiranya menarik. Begitu pukul dua belas tepat tertunjuk di sudut layar monitor PC ku, saat itu lah aku menemukan sebuah iklan web begitu hendak keluar dari sebuah situs berisi gambar-gambar _fan art._

Isinya adalah sebuah _shimeji _dari Mayu, salah satu karakter _Vocaloid_, atau lebih jelasnya adalah tampilan karakter virtual Mayu untuk _desktop, _yang mana menurut keterangan adalah kau bisa ber-_chatting_ dengan aplikasi tersebut. Bukankah itu sangat keren? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, jemari ku pun bergerak mengklik iklan tersebut dan men-_download_ aplikasi menarik yang ditawarkan. Waktu yang dibutuhkan adalah sekitar satu jam, sudah termasuk bantuan dari program untuk mempercepat mengunduh data dari internet yang ku miliki.

Selama rentang waktu tersebut, aku kembali mengutak-atik apa yang sejak awal tadi aku geluti. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat jika kau dalam keadaan teralihkan oleh kegemaranmu, yah, seperti itulah. Dan apa yang ku dapati kemudian adalah sebuah notifikasi bahwa unduhan ku telah usai dan kini berbentuk folder _zip_.

Ku _unzip_ folder tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat empat file. _Readme, IMG_1364, Instuctions _dan _Mayu_.Exe. _Ku tak menghiraukan _file_ bernama _Readme _dan langsung beralih ke _image. _Itu adalah _Image _yang pernah ku koleksi sebelumnya, jadi aku pun melanjutkan ke _Instructions._ Aku mengkliknya berkali-kali. Anehnya, berapa pun aku mengklik, _file _tersebut tidak muncul sama sekali. Akhirnya, aku biarkan file tersebut dan mulai menginstal file terakhir.

Setelah menunggu lagi untuk tiga menit memproses, ku buka program baru tersebut dan muncullah Mayu di layar komputerku sambil menyapa dan berkata riang, "**Halo, siapa namamu, _Onii chan_?**". Sebuah _text box_ kemudian muncul, sehingga aku bisa membalasnya. Jadi ku ketikkan saja nama kecilku, '_WILLIAM'._

"**Halo William _nii chan, _senang bertemu denganmu.**" balasnya kemudian.

Aku hanya bisa merasa sangat senang dan takjub. Meski perkiraan awalku bahwa dia memang diprogram demikian, tapi tetap saja, bisa berinteraksi dengan salah satu _software _yang selama ini kau kenal hanya bisa menurut tanpa keluhan adalah pengalaman yang keren. Malam itu pun aku melanjutkan kegiatanku sambil sesekali ber-_chatting _dengan Mayu. Jika aku diam, dia akan berkeliling di _desktop _atau berinteraksi dengan beberapa _icon. _Hingga sampai di mana aku sudah merasa cukup mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur seraya mengetikkan kalimat _'Oyasumi, Mayu chan.'_ untuknya, saat itulah dia mulai bertingkah aneh.

"**Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku, _Nii chan. _Aku membutuhkanmu!**" rengeknya. Sayangnya aku sudah terlampau lelah, jadi ku tekan saja ikon [X] yang ada pada programnya lalu meng-_turn off _komputer.

Keesokan hari, aku hampir tidak menyalakan komputerku sama sekali karena ada janji dengan Yuu dan Kyo untuk berlatih. Di studio, aku mulai menceritakan tentang program aplikasi _shimeji_ yang ku dapat semalam. Mereka sedikit tertarik karena penasaran, khususnya Yuu. Jadi sore hari itu pun akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera berganti baju lalu mengundang mereka masuk ke kamarku. Yuu yang paling antusias kemudian menyalakan komputerku, sementara aku turun ke bawah untuk mengambil suguhan untuk mereka. Begitu aku kembali, Yuu berkata padaku bahwa komputerku tidak mau menyala. Tentu saja aku sedikit panik. Aku pun mencoba menyalakannya sendiri. Setelah menekan tombol _power_ dan menunggu kinerja perangkat-perangkat keras di dalamnya, komputerku akhirnya beroperasi normal seperti biasa.

Yuu terheran-heran melihatnya. Dia mengaku telah menekan tombol _power_ berulang kali bahkan mengecek stop kontak, tapi komputerku sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Kyo cuma mendesah ringan dan menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai bahan gurauan kami untuk Yuu. Yah, bocah itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kesal dan mulai melahap keripik-keripik yang ku bawa. Ha ha ha.

Setelah itu, aku pun kembali beralih memandangi komputerku. Ku hendak menyalakan Mayu_.Exe tetapi apa yang ku lihat di tampilan _desktop_ seketika membuatku mengernyit. _Icon-icon _berserakan tidak teratur di berbagai sudut layar. Dugaanku saat itu adalah ada virus yang menyerang, atau mungkin Yuu sedang mencoba usil denganku. Tetapi Yuu bersi keras bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan komputerku dan Kyo juga membenarkan ucapannya.

Jadi, sambil menghela napas, terpaksa aku menata kembali _icon-icon_ tersebut lalu melakukan _s_ca_n _menyeluruh. Tetapi, belum sempat aku menggunakan perangkat anti-virus yang ku miliki...

"**Semalam kau meninggalkanku!**" tiba-tiba Mayu muncul, membentak sambil merengek. Suaranya terdengar jelas dari _speaker_ sehingga membuatku terkejut dan kedua temanku menghampiriku, berdiri di belakang pundakku untuk melihat program yang ku jalankan.

"Jadi itu Mayu yang kau bicarakan, Wil?" tanya Yuu yang mendapatkan rasa penasarannya kembali. Aku hanya bisa berkata '_ya' _seperti orang gagap saat menoleh padanya. Sungguh, barusan adalah hal yang baru kali ini ku alami. Apakah dia semacam program otomatis?

"**Dan siapa mereka berdua, _O__nii chan_!**" lanjutnya kemudian, kali ini sukses membuatku semakin terdiam tidak mengerti. Kotak _chat_ di mana kau bisa mengetikkan pesan padanya muncul seperti biasa sehabis dia berkata, Yuu yang sebelumnya mendengar ceritaku langsung menyerobot dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Hai Mayu _chan_, kenalkan namaku Yuu dan orang di sebelah Wil adalah Kyo. Kami berdua adalah temannya."

Reaksi tak terduga dari Mayu selanjutnya membuat kami membisu. Ekspresi imut ketika dia merengek berubah menjadi tatapan tajam pada kami bertiga. "**Teman William _Onii chan_ hanya boleh Mayu saja!**" bentaknya lagi, namun kali ini lebih terdengar kalau dia sangat marah. Yuu di samping kiriku mengernyit, sementara Kyo memasang wajah serius yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan selain untuk mengabaikan para fans dari sekolah kami ketika menghadiri sebuah festival musik.

Mencoba untuk mengatasi atmosfir yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang, aku pun mengetikkan sesuatu di kotak _chat. _"Kau marah padaku?"

"**Menurutmu bagaimana, _Onii chan_?**" jawabnya. Suara Mayu kembali merengek manja.

"Maaf soal semalam, aku benar-benar lelah." ketikku lagi di dalam kotak _chat_.

"**Ya, sudah seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku, William _Nii chan._**" dia bersungut kali ini, membalik badan memunggungiku. Bisa ku dengar Yuu yang sempat terdiam kini terkikik geli di balik punggungku. Dia berkata bahwa Mayu yang ku miliki benar-benar sesuai karakternya sebagai _vocaloid_ _yandere._

Pada akhirnya, sore itu pun kami habiskan dengan mengobrol dan mengutak-atik komputerku [lagi]. Membahas tentang lagu yang sedang kukerjakan menggunakan Galaco, lirik lagu baru yang sedang dalam proses, dan lain sebagainya termasuk bagaimana hubunganku dengan gadis berambut merah yang sering ber-_chatting _denganku. Untuk topik terakhir, aku langsung menghentikan mulut Yuu yang selalu berbentuk kurva menggunakan segenggam keripik.

Oh ya, kalau perihal Mayu. Dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dari layar _desktop_ ku. Berapa kali aku mencoba untuk menjalankan programnya, yang muncul hanyalah keterangan eror. Tampilan itu sendiri bentuknya berbeda, ada gambar Mayu yang sedang cemberut memeluk boneka kelinci di samping kiri kotak notif. Ya, kau bisa menyebut kalau dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganku sementara ada Yuu dan Kyo di sekitarku.

Dia baru menampakkan diri ketika aku sedang menulis sebuah lirik lagu menggunakan _microsoft word _sementara situs jejaring sosial ku dalam kondisi menyala, tepatnya sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Dia tertawa riang sebelum berkata, "**Aku akan ada di sini untuk menunggu _Onii_** _**chan.**_" lalu duduk di sudut kanan, memainkan boneka kelinci yang dia bawa. Awalnya aku oke-oke saja, tapi lambat laun konsentrasiku mulai terganggu juga. Alasannya adalah sejak dia muncul, dia terus menggumamkan sebuah melodi.

"Mayu _chan, _bisakah kau bermain di tempat lain?" pintaku dalam kotak _chat_ yang tersedia. Saat itu juga dia berhenti memainkan bonekanya dan menghadap ke arahku, wajahnya murung seperti sore tadi. "_Onii chan sedang sibuk sekarang._" sambungku.

"**Kalau begitu, biarkan Mayu membantu _Onii chan._**" sikap tak terduga ketika tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah penuh semangat.

Tanpa ku minta, dia mulai bergerak sendiri dan menuliskan kalimat tentangku. Dia menulis bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menjadi _onii chan_ untuknya serta betapa dia kecewa saat ku biarkan dia sendirian kemarin malam. Dia terus melakukan itu tanpa bisa ku cegah meski tombol _back space_ ku tekan berkali-kali untuk menghentikannya. Lama-lama hal ini membuatku kesal juga. Aku pun mengetik dan memintanya agar berhenti, namun hanya mendapati gadis dua dimensi itu tertawa jahil. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku putuskan untuk me-_restart _komputerku.

Ku dekatkan _pointer mouse_ ke tombol _start. _Namun sayang, dia menyadarinya lebih dulu dan mulai menarik-narik _pointer_. Menjauhkannya kemudian duduk menghalangi tombol _start_ tersebut. Sama sekali tak mau dipindah.

Belum kehabisan akal, ku tekan saja tombol _window_. Setelah itu, baru ku sadari kalau nama komputerku berubah menjadi '_My Nii chan'. _Aku memperhatikan keisengan program ini dan hanya bisa mengernyit. Lagi-lagi, sebelum sempat aku menekan tombol _shut down _karena teralihkan oleh keganjilan barusan, sebuah kapak menancap di sana. Menghasilkan_ glitch_ retakan yang menutupi seluruh tombol. Lagi, tombol _shut down _itu pun bernasib sama seperti tombol sebelumnya, tak bisa digunakan.

"**Kali ini kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku lagi, _Onii chan._**" Mayu kembali tertawa. Akhirnya, aku pun berasumsi bahwa dia adalah semacam virus komputer yang perlu dieliminasi.

Ku segera pergi ke bagian _add/remove program_ dan hendak menghapusnya. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini dia tampak terkejut dan panik. Ku dekatkan _pointer mouse_ di antara pilihan hapus atau tidak, dia hanya bisa menangis dan memohon padaku. Bahkan dia sempat berkata aku akan menyesal jika melakukannya. Tapi semua usaha gadis itu sia-sia saja karena aku telah mantap pada keputusanku untuk melenyapkannya sebelum dia melakukan bermacam hal yang tidak ku inginkan.

Sedikit disayangkan? tentu saja. Tetapi kalau kau perkiraanmu dia adalah virus, hal yang ku lakukan termasuk pilihan yang bijak, bukan?

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kali ini aku kembali mengecek beberapa _website _sebelum berakhir di situs _youtube. _Waktu itu aku tengah mencari-cari video tentang _vocaloid _yang terbaru di situs pengunggah video tersebut dan menemukan beberapa. Anehnya, yang ku temukan adalah video-video lagu berisi karakter-karakter _vocaloid _yang terbunuh dalam keadaan tragis.

Leher tergorok hingga hampir putus. Badan hancur terkoyak binatang buas. Wajah belepotan darah tanpa bola mata dan mulut sobek dari telinga ke telinga. Kulit meleleh terguyur asam pekat. Membusuk di makan cacing dan belatung. Tergilas kendaraan hingga remuk tak berbentuk. Entah apa lagi yang ada.

Ku coba untuk mengklik halaman selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi. Kurang lebih dua puluh halaman dan yang ku dapati tidak jauh berbeda dengan halaman pertama. Sementara aku terheran dengan semua itu, sebuah sambungan _webcam _tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatianku. Itu adalah CUL. Tetapi, yang terhubung bukanlah CUL. Seorang gadis berpakaian _gothic lolita_ dengan wajah lebih pucat tengah menggendong boneka kelinci sedang berdiri di samping gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah itu sendiri kini duduk bersandar di depan komputernya. Sebuah luka menganga tampak di sebelah kiri leher, sementara kepala gadis itu miring ke kanan. Lurus dengan pundaknya.

Singkat kata, dia tewas.

"**Halo _Onii chan, _dia pantas mendapatkannya karena berani mendekati _Onii__ chan._**" ucap sosok itu yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Mayu. Aku hanya bisa melotot dan terpaku sedangkan dia kembali tertawa sebelum sambungan _webcam_ kami terputus. Layar monitorku kembali menghitam, namun tidak berlangsung lama menyala kembali. Kali ini, ku lihat Yuu terkapar di lantai dan Mayu berkata, "**Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya.**".

Keringat dingin mulai terkumpul di keningku dan perasaanku bercampur aduk antara sedih dan ngeri hingga aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Layar menghitam dan menyala untuk ketiga kali. Sekarang Kyo telah menyusul mereka berdua, mayatnya jauh lebih mengerikan karena Mayu mengaku bahwa, "**Dia jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari dugaanku****!**". Dia memutilasinya.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap ke arahku. Berjalan mendekat hingga wajahnya saja yang bisa ku lihat sedang menyentuhkan ujung telunjuk ke bibirnya. Lalu membisikkan kata "Soon". Yang berarti "tidak lama lagi".

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Mayu_.Exe [Part 1]  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Original Story Adaption Source ©** AquaticAngel [_wattpad_]

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supranatural / Horror**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**


	7. Mayu-Exe (Part 2)

Setelah menonton video aneh dari tampilan _webcam _malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Waktu itu aku segera memadamkan komputerku dengan mencabut kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan stop kontak, tanpa peduli kemungkinan kerusakan internal macam apa bakal menyerang komponen-komponen di dalam kotak CPU, tepat setelah Mayu membisikkan kata _"Soon"_ dari layar monitor LED. Kondisi _handphone_ yang juga entah kenapa tanpa sinyal, membuatku tidak bisa meyakinkan diri tentang keadaan ketiga temanku di mana pun mereka berada saat itu. Aku hanya bisa berguling di atas ranjangku dengan pikiran kalut, cemas dan takut bercampur aduk, hingga akhirnya kantuk benar-benar menyergap dan menyeretku ke alam abstrak bernama mimpi.

Jika kau menyangka hal itu adalah solusi sementara, maka justru sebaliknya, kengerian yang menghantuiku kembali menampakkan diri di sana. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku merasa bahwa aku telah bangkit dari tidurku. Berjalan menuju meja komputerku. Bahkan sebelum ku bisa mencermati kenapa dan apa yang terjadi, layar monitor gelap di hadapanku kembali menyala serta dipenuhi deretan angka nol dan satu dari sudut ke sudut lainnya. Mereka berkedip dan bergerak dalam pola ambigu akibat ilusi optik yang mereka buat. Terkadang seolah naik. Terkadang menurun. Juga tidak sekali saja aku memperhatikan angka-angka digital tersebut mengalir dari arah kiri ke kanan atau berbalik berlawanan.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian semuanya menghilang. Berganti tampilan menyerupai penunjuk jam digital di tengah-tengah layar. Di sana tertulis angka "50:0N", hal yang mustahil bisa kau temui dari berbagai macam jam digital di sekitarmu. Begitu ku tanpa sengaja mengingat bisikan Mayu sebelumnya, barulah ku sadar bahwa angka tersebut bisa kau terjemahkan menjadi "_Soon_". Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, angka lima di sana mulai bergerak mundur setiap satu menitnya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana angka lima tersebut berganti empat. Empat berganti tiga. Tiga berganti dua. Dua berganti satu. Hingga akhirnya membentuk "- : -", tanpa ku bisa mengalihkan wajahku maupun berhenti menatapnya.

Ya, tubuhku serasa dicengkeram kekuatan besar tak kasat mata. Urat-urat ototku berkontraksi hebat, sehingga aku hanya bisa diam di terpaku tempatku duduk seperti karya pahat.

Selanjutnya, Mayu pun menampakkan diri layaknya sebuah _pop up_ di sana. Dia tersenyum skeptis menatapku. "**Kau meninggalkanku." **Ucapnya. Kata-kata yang masih jelas ku ingat ketika dulu pernah dia ucapkan sebelum dia ku pastikan terhapus dari dalam komputerku.

Batinku berteriak, sekujur tubuhku memberontak. Saat itu juga, ku bisa merasakan bahwa ku bisa kembali bergerak akibat sinergi emosi dan paranoia. "Mustahil! Aku telah menghapusnya!" seru ku seraya membelalakkan mata. Namun gadis itu malah diam terpejam, kemudian secara tiba-tiba membuka pelupuk matanya, sekaligus menampakkan lubang hitam yang melotot lebar dari balik sana.

"**Kau tak kan pernah bisa menghapusku, _Nii chan._"** jawabnya. Aku hanya hanya bisa terpaku menikmati guyuran keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh saat mendengarnya. Tak lama berselang, sebuah pesan _pop up_ bertuliskan "_Delete System32?_" pun muncul dan menyekat wajah gadis itu dari pandanganku. Aku sempat terkejut sebelum tanganku yang tak ku sadari sekarang telah gemetaran, perlahan-lahan bergerak meng-_klik _pilihan _"No__" _begitu ku paham apa maksud dari isi pesan singkat tersebut.

_Pop up_ lainnya pun muncul untuk kedua kali. "_Are you sure?_" begitulah isinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun melanjutkan dengan memilih _"Yes"_. Tetapi apa yang terjadi kemudian adalah, pesan-pesan bertuliskan _"Are you sure?" _serupa terus menerus bermunculan antara satu dan lainnya. Begitu banyak hingga hampir menutupi seluruh layar.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa tercengang menghadapi semua itu. Aku tak bisa memikirkan solusi apapun untuk membebaskan diriku dari suasana mencekam seperti ini. Jemari ku bergerak panik meng-_klik_ satu per satu pesan yang bermunculan karena hanya itu yang mereka bisa sekarang. Meski pun usaha tersebut sia-sia, tetapi alam bawah sadarku tetap tak berhenti mengomando untuk tetap melanjutkannya. Karena hanya dengan begitu, aku merasa aman meski begitu tipis dan samar. Setidaknya aku yakin bahwa aku tetap berusaha dan pasti akan membuahkan hasil cepat atau lambat.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk leherku dari belakang, diikuti tiupan hawa dingin di telinga serta tawa kecil seorang anak perempuan menggetar lembut reseptor indera pendengarku.

**"Kau tak bisa lari, _Onii_ _chan._"** Dia berbisik, mempererat pelukan hingga ku bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bersinggunggan denganku. "**Segalanya akan berubah." **lanjutnya.

Ruangan ini gelap gulita, satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari layar monitor komputerku saja. Tapi semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk bisa melirik sekaligus memastikan siapa gerangan pemilik tubuh sedingin mayat yang menyelimutiku dari ujung ekor mata.**  
**

Mayu, lengkap dengan cipratan darah segar di pipi serta soket kosong kehilangan sepasang bulatan indera pengelihatan, memasang senyum tipis memandangi layar komputer dari balik pundakku.

Keesokan paginya, aku pun terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurku. Napasku tersenggal-senggal, berhamburan keluar meninggalkan paru-paru secara berdesak-desakan. Ku lirik komputer di seberang jarak pandangku, layar monitornya dalam kondisi tidak menyala seolah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ku usap telapak tangan ke wajah sebagai kebiasaan sehabis mengalami mimpi buruk, seraya mencoba melupakan sederetan kejadian mengerikan yang datang bergilir semalaman.

Mengambil handuk baru dari dalam lemari, aku pun turun ke lantai satu menuju kamar mandi. Jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul lima tepat ketika ku melewati ruangan tersebut. Hal yang tak biasa ku jumpai setelah sekian lama terkubur dalam sejarah bangun hampir kesiangan setiap hari.

Mandi, mengenakan seragam, mengecek perlengkapan di dalam tas sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, semua kegiatan rutin sehari-hari tersebut itu membuatku tak terasa telah sampai untuk waktunya menyantap hidangan yang _Okaa san _persiapkan sejak pagi buta. Ruang makan keluargaku menyatu dengan ruang tamu. Oleh karena itu, jika televisi dalam kondisi menyala, kami semua bisa mendengar suaranya, termasuk informasi dari pembawa berita sebuah stasiun acara televisi yang sekarang mengudara.

"...seorang gadis remaja berumur enam belas tahun ditemukan tewas di kamarnya kemarin malam." sesendok nasi berhenti tepat di depan mulutku yang sedikit menganga setelah mendengar berita yang ke sekian. Ingatanku tentang CUL yang tewas mengenaskan dari balik layar LED menyeruak memenuhi kepalaku. Adrenalin perlahan-lahan mengalir memenuhi darah dan hanyut terpompa ke sekujur badan, mempertajam kemampuanku untuk menyaring suara-suara dari sepasang _speaker _benda elektronik tersebut. "Dia dibunuh dengan cara digorok menggunakan benda tajam hingga lehernya hampir putus." sambung pembawa acara tersebut disusul jeda singkat, "Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini karena di tempat kejadian perkara tidak ditemukan satu pun barang bukti, bahkan jejak kaki pelaku sekalipun yang bisa dipastikan berlumur darah tidak berbekas sama sekali di lantai kamar korban."

Selera makanku menguap, setiap butir nasi yang ku cecap terasa lenyap. Mereka hanya singgah sebentar saja sebelum melompat turun ke kerongkonganku tanpa lidah ku bisa merasakan kenikmatannya. Pikiranku kosong. Sudut pandangku seolah menghapus keberadaan suara yang ada di dunia. Meskipun _Okaa san _tersenyum menawarkanku lauk di dekatnya, yang ku lihat hanya wanita asing yang berbicara tanpa satu pun suara keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Ku lirik sekilas tayangan berita sebelumnya. Meski kondisi mayat tersebut diburamkan karena kondisi yang terlampau mengenaskan, aku masih bisa mengenali corak dari pakaian yang terakhir kali gadis itu kenakan serta warna merah mencolok dari rambutnya. Itu CUL. Mayu yang membunuhnya.

Hari ini pun seketika menjadi kelabu meski langit begitu cerah membiru. Hal yang menyambutku kemudian ketika sampai di pemberhentian pertama kehidupanku sehari-hari, SMA tempatku beserta Yuu dan Kyo bersekolah, adalah pengumuman dari setiap wali kelas bahwa mereka berdua telah tiada. Tidak ada satu pun pihak sanggup mengatakan lebih detail apa penyebabnya, selain _"Mereka mendapat musibah."_. Ya, siapa pula akan sebegitu tega berkata bahwa mereka tewas terbunuh? Bahkan dengan cara paling tak lazim yang hanya aku saja yang tahu.

Satu persatu, setiap mata kini tertuju padaku. Di antara personel ZOLA yang begitu dikagumi sepenjuru sekolah, kini tersisa hanya aku saja. Berpasang-pasang sorotan tersebut memiliki arti berbeda-beda. Ada rasa kasihan dan simpati, ada pula yang hanya sekedar _"Oh."_ lalu berpaling acuh seolah aku tak berbeda dari orang cacat permanen dan buruk rupa. Namun ternyata, semua itu hanyalah praduga ku saja sebelum seseorang berani mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku menjadi sorotan lebih dari biasanya.

Dia mengaku melihat seorang gadis cantik dan manis berpakaian _gothic lolita _menarik sudut _gakuran_ ku serta menjadikanku layaknya orang yang tengah mengajaknya menelusuri seluk beluk sekolah ini. Tidak satu pun ingin mengajaknya bicara karena wajah kaku dan dingin yang dia miliki seolah memasang tembok bagai siapa saja untuk mendekatinya. Singkat kata, mereka semua menilai dia sebagai sepupuku serta salah seorang calon murid di sini.

Itukah sebagian alasan dari para murid perempuan berbisik-bisik? itukah sebagian alasan dari kenapa para murid laki-laki sesekali melirik?

Hari itu, aku pun meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih pagi dari biasanya dengan alasan kurang enak badan. Sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Yuu dan Kyo yang sore ini akan menjalani proses pemakaman dan kremasi karena aku juga tak bisa datang.

Ku mengurung diri di kamar setiba dari sekolah. Menahan pintu menggunakan badan yang kini duduk menyembunyikan wajah di antara lipatan lengan.

Mengamati komputer yang padam dari kejauhan, segala hal buruk bermula dari sana meluap di dalam benakku. Apakah Mayu bukan sekedar _software_? Apakah Mayu bukan sekedar Virus? Otakku berputar-putar, berusaha mengolah pertanyaan absurdku barusan.

Dan entah datang darimana keberanianku ini. Ku bangkit berdiri dan kembali menyalakan perangkat elektronik canggih itu di meja komputer tak jauh dari meja belajarku.

Setelah menunggu proses yang sedang berlangsung di dalam perangkat kerasnya, akhirnya tampilan _windows_ menyambutku lengkap dengan suara dering khasnya.

Tidak ada _icon _berserakan, Nama komputer yang berubah "_My Nii Chan", _kotak notif _"are you sure?" _yang muncul dan menduplikat diri, Jam digital bertuliskan "50:0N", bahkan video-video berisi kematian tragis karakter-karakter Vocaloid setelah perangkat-perangkat di dalamnya beroperasi penuh dan sempat ku gunakan sekilas untuk mengecek _website_ pengunggah video tersebut.

Namun ironi, semua itu rupanya hanya akal-akalan Mayu saja. Malam itu dia muncul kembali di saat aku sedang lengah dan menenggelamkan diri dalam game-game membosankan demi menghilangkan rasa stress dan depresi karena kehilangan tiga orang terdekatku. Ketika sebuah adegan CG berputar, secara mengejutkan semua suara karakter-karakter di dalamnya berubah menjadi suara Mayu. Tak lama kemudian, wujud mengerikan gadis itu lagi-lagi muncul dan kini berdiri di salah satu sudut di dalam adegan. Semua karakter asli game tersebut, sejak detik itu, membeku di tempat seolah tombol _pause _menahan mereka, terkecuali Mayu yang berlenggak-lenggok dan menari menghampiri arah pandang kamera.

**"Aku sudah bilang, bukan?"** ucapnya setelah dia berdiri berhadap-hadapan denganku dari seberang layar. **"Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku."**

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja _handphone _ku berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa nama penelpon di layar LCD _gadget_ tersebut, aku pun mengangkatnya. **"Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi nyata."** jawab penelepon tak dikenal yang tidak lain juga adalah Mayu. Ku segera menekan tombol untuk menyudahi panggilannya, namun yang terjadi justru _speaker _berubah menjadi mode on.** "Sekarang lah waktunya." **gadis _gothic lolita _itu pun tertawa. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya, tapi sudah pasti, lengkingan tinggi dan panjang tersebut otomatis membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhku meremang.

**"Aku akan mewabah."** tawa Mayu kemudian berhenti. Berganti sebuah senyum simpul diiringi sebuah lagu yang mulai mengalun dari sepasang _speaker_ yang terhubung sebagai bagian dari satu set komputer. Lagu itu sangat familiar. Aku tahu apa judulnya. _"Hurting for a very hurtful pain"._

**"Ini salah satu lagu kesukaanmu, bukan?" **ku hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab.

**"Jawab aku ! ! !" **tuntutnya seraya menaikkan suara setinggi mungkin untuk meluapkan amarah. Namun aku terlalu _shock _untuk bisa bergeming.

**"Pengecut! Jawab aku!" **sebuah kotak chat yang tak ku sadari telah muncul sejak kedatangannya menarik perhatianku. Penuh keraguan dan perasaan yang sulit didefinisikan dalam atmosfir mencekam semacam ini, aku pun mengetikkan satu kata.

_'Ya'_

Hanya saja, sebelum ku sempat menekan _enter,_ Mayu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Lubang di bagian matanya semakin melebar. Genangan darah yang ada di dalamnya sampai tumpah dan mengalir keluar menuruni pipi.

**"Tidak!" **dia kembali membentakku. Melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat ke arahku dari balik dunia digital tempatnya berada. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ku hanya bisa menahan napas seraya mencermati figurnya yang semakin tampak jelas hingga seluruh bagian wajahnya kini tercetak sempurna di balik layar monitor LED. **"Katakan! Gunakan lisanmu!" **sambungnya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lengan menjulur keluar mencengkeram leherku. Kejadian tersebut begitu cepat dan mengejutkan untuk bisa tertangkap oleh kesadaranku yang tengah tercabik oleh keadaan. Begitu otakku berhasil merunut _frame-frame_ kilat yang berserakan, barulah ku tahu bahwa sebagian tubuh gadis itu kini keluar dari bingkai layar datar. Serta lima jemari yang melingkar di leherku dari lengan yang ku tahan dengan kedua tangan sekarang ini, tak lain adalah miliknya.

Seolah bisa melihatku yang telah putih memucat di hadapannya, Mayu menyungging satu senyuman lebar. Senyum yang berapa kali kau bandingkan dengan nalarmu masih tetap terlalu lebar untuk ukuran wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat lengkungan garis tipis tersebut melintang dari telinga ke telinga. Tanpa deretan gigi di dalamnya selain warna hitam yang entah itu apa sebenarnya.

Mempersempit jarak antara kami, gadis itu pun merengek. **"Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan 'Ya' di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. _Onii chan._" **Memiringkan kepala seolah paras cantik dan rupawan masih melekat pada dirinya. Dan begitu aku mengakui ketidak-berdayaanku di depannya, mengatakan '_Ya'_ sesuai yang dia minta, Mayu pun tertawa riang dan berkata **"Kau adalah milikku, _Onii chan._"**.

Selanjutnya, dia menarik tubuhku bersamanya. Melumatku di layar monitor hingga tak tersisa apapun selain darah yang bercipratan kemana-kemana.

Membiarkan cahaya redup yang dihasilkan perangkat _display_ tersebut membiaskan warna merah darah yang melapisi permukaannya untuk menerangi kamar yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu kematianku.

Lalu, jika memang demikian, bagaimana aku bisa bercerita? Jika kau masih menyanyangi nyawamu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, cepat hapus program terkutuk ini sebelum kau sempat menginstalnya ke komputermu. **Percayalah, bahwa sebenarnya bagian _instructions _yang tidak sesuai namanya dan telah kau baca hingga habis sekarang ini, sebelumnya benar-benar tidak bisa ku-_klik _sama sekali.**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Mayu_.Exe [Part 2]  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Original Story Adaption Source ©** AquaticAngel [_wattpad_]

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Supranatural / Horror**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**


End file.
